Orsted
Orsted is the current Dragon God and mutual nemesis of Hitogami. He's described as the cruelest and strongest of them all. Appearance He has silver hair, golden eyes, has no particular equipment and wears a simple white coat out of some kind of fur. He has a overpowering look in his eyes, but this might just be part of his 'curse'. Personality He has a curse of being hated by all living things, however he has an unexpectedly soft side to him. He is patient and kind towards his comrades. However, when it comes to his objective, he will not hesitate from destroying anything on the way, no matter who or what. He is also humble, preferring to refer to his followers as comrades rather than subordinates. He becomes quite angry at the mention of Hitogami due to it being Orsted's sworn enemy. He also becomes emotional when there are things that involve the Dragon Race as he was quite angry at Rudeus when he mentioned the Dragon Race and spoke of Perugius, a Dragon King, as a 'piece' since Orsted has a great deal of respect for the Dragon Kings and views them as equals. Background His father, The first Dragon God, uses the reincarnation technique of the Dragon Tribe to send Orsted in to the future to fight Hitogami. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter He fought against <<Dead End>> and he had beaten Ruijerd and Eris in one punch and almost killed Rudeus after rupturing his inner organs, but he was scratched by Rudeus after being caught off guard. He then spared and healed Rudeus per Nanahoshi`s request. Volume 16 - Young Man Period - Human God Chapter He was ambushed by Rudeus , where Rudeus managed to damage Orsted and force him to fight seriously. Soon he completely overwhelmed Rudeus, but then he faced Eris and she delayed him a little , but still lost. Hearing the story from Rudeus he decided to make him his comrade in his fight against Human God. Volume 17 - Young Man Period - Kingdom Chapter We learn more about Orsted and his curses. He also explained to Rudeus about Laplace and flow of destiny. Making their first goal to make Ariel the queen to correct the coarse of history which Human God disrupted to gain advantage over Orsted. Volume 18 - Young Man Period - Asura Kingdom Chapter He ordered Rudeus to help princess Ariel and kill Hitogamis apostles who changed the flow of fate. He tailed Rudeus and his party from the shadows, occasionally appearing to advice and help. In the venue, he easily killed Water God and then left before anyone made sound. After the events in Asura Kingdom, he told Rudeus the real truth: Orsted is a looped existence that has experienced the world for more than 100 times and that Rudeus is a new existence outside the loops. Power and Abilities Most of his ability (i.e. swordsmanship, Magic) has reached God Rank. He has also mastered a wide range of ancient dragon techniques and obscure magics (e.g. ran ma, hypnosis from the Nuka tribe, gravity magic). If he dies, he will be reincarnate into the past (reset), with his memories intact. Which causes the '3rd curse' as slow magic recovery is the price for using the time loop restart ability. He has done this so often that he knows every person in the world and their history that is why he mastered all the techniques. (Time Loop over 20.000 years) Curses According to Hitogami, Orsted was said to have 4 curses. However he only has 1 curse, and 3 of these "curses" are the result of the First Dragon God's technique used on him. *The curse of being hated and feared by all living creatures in this world. *The curse of being invisible from Hitogami's view. In reality this is a result of the secret technique which allows him to "reset" when he fails a loop. *The curse of being unable to go all-out. This is later revealed to be a side-effect from the technique that the first Dragon God used on Orsted to send him forward in time and repeat the time loop until he beats Hitogami. It made him have extremely slow magic power restoration, thus he can't freely use magic. *A curse allowing one to see fate and at the same time allows one to deviate from the law of the world. Trivia * Curse of being hated and feared by all living creatures does not apply to Nanahoshi, Rudeus and Rudeus' descendants. * Orsted unexpectedly enjoyed the company of Rudeus's child, Lucy, giving her a shoulder ride when she was small and even teach her a trick to do magic when she have dificulties. * Even though he is ranked second in Seven Great World Power, Orsted is said to be strongest in the world, surpassing Technique God. * Orsted often check Rudeus's family when Rudeus was out to make sure that they are safe. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Seven Great World Powers Category:Dragon Tribe Category:Swordsman Category:Dragon God Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style Category:North God Style Category:Cursed Category:Reincarnation Category:Voiceless Incantation Category:Warrior